1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile seat articles technology field, more particularly to the technology field of a neck pillow providing health care, comfort, safety and convenience, and specifically to an automobile neck pillow technology field.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, seats in an automobile driving cab do not have neck pillows, leading to shortcomings of lacking comfort, stiffness and ache in neck and neck injury in collision. Thus, based on the applicant's, i.e., the inventor's, professional knowledge, working experience and endless pursuit to career, the applicant applied for a Chinese utility patent on Oct. 13, 2010, whose application number is 201020558203.X and whose title is automobile neck pillow of human mechanics, which has already been patented. But through an experimental application of the utility patent, many existing disadvantages still come out, no matter in the aspect of shape, using effect or application scope. Based on thorough investigation, learning, conclusion, analysis and research about the utility patent and actual state of automobiles, the present invention makes a new successful research by adopting a key technology truly adapted to human mechanical physiological curve and improving the utility patent to a higher stage.